1. Field
The following description relates to variable power transmission using wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
As demand for portable electrical devices has rapidly increased, use of wired power supplies for these devices has become increasingly inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome the inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. One conventional wireless power transmission technology uses a resonance characteristic of a radio frequency (RF) device.
A wireless power transmission system that uses a resonance characteristic of an RF device may include a source that transmits power and a target that receives the transmitted power. Also, the wireless power transmission system may include a power amplifier that amplifies power from a source to satisfy a requested power level of the target. When a power level requested by the target changes, the power amplifier may need to amplify the power from the source to satisfy the requested power level.